demigodsfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Soter/Soter's fan-fiction
Hey guys this is the first part of my fan-fiction, this is something i will, hopefully, keep working on so I may change things, kink out some wrinkles and such so... I hope you enjoy part one if you like it I will probably contenue with it :) Drasnia= dras, rhymes with glass, Knee, uh Hey my name is Soter. My Father is Apollo; though I can't say I like him because he only claimed me after he swore an oath to name all heirs (an oath procured by Percy Jackson). Yeah well that’s great and all, but what now! I have a mother who accidently saw him one morning in his true form and turned into ashes! And I have dads who… well he… forget it. Enough about that… Because of my... unusual life, or maybe not so unusual around here, I feel awkward around some of the other people so I am not exactly a social butterfly, more of a night-moth. All the trees love me because of my father, but also because I have a sort of aura I guess where I make friends easily, so a lot of gods are at least okay with me, which few demi’s can say, including some people who are more than okay like Demeter and Hestia. And because I had made friends with Demeter and Hestia, whenever I'm around good food and a warm fire is sure to be found. I have a few friends, some a little weird, but in a good way, and some a little cool, but all of them great. Woah. Drasnia pulled up next to me under the oak tree I was sitting under, the base of the trunk barely touching the flesh of where my shirt was pulled up. My T-Shirt bore the sacred plant of Apollo, the laurel, but in particular a laurel wreath. Her soft skin rubbed my own along the forearm. She smiled a big smile at me and it beamed as I looked. She was the daughter of Hestia, one of the reasons I was friends with her mother. Her brown hair reached the bottom of her neck, but almost longed to be longer. She was wearing a cap with a fireplace on it, and a plain shirt on, bearing the Half-Blood Hill insignia. Her beautiful blue eyes looked into mine and then… “so otter what are you writing” Drasnia asked plainly, and yes that is my name amoung friends. “Me? Oh I’m uh… nothing” I replied lamely. “Mmm, oh oka…”, she was cut off by a look of sheer terror, it flashed across her face, and gleamed in her eyes. She looked chilled to the bone and shouted, “Oh my gods, A hellhound!” I turned and looked quickly serenely awaiting my doom. Suddenly my book was snatched out of my hands by something unknown… it was Drasnia. “HA I so got you”, she drawled out the ‘so’ part so long I thought she would faint, which I was slightly hoping for. “let me see, you write… novels?” “Poems” I corrected calmly, “I write poems and short stories, I thought you knew.” I lied. “Oh okay”, she flipped through the pages and found something interesting, what’s this one about?” she asked inquisitively. “Mmm let me see, oh that one is a science fiction about what the world would be like without the gods“ I answered, not skipping a beat. I didn’t finish my conversation with her because the next thing I knew. I saw Roger racing up the hill saying something I couldn’t quite understand. Category:Blog posts